Rain: The Blood of a Broken Heart
by Heaven2Hell
Summary: Takes place at the exact moment when Darien broke up with Serena. It shows the true feelings shown before and after this event.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, but I love the stories they write. This episode takes place before and after Darien dumped Serena.   
  
In a pink house a young fourteen-year-old girl stared through her window with dim sapphire eyes. The girl continuously looked outside it until, she fixed her sapphire eyes on several people conversing and laughing in delight while they walked down the block. The people stopped talking when clear little crystals fell from the blue heavens and started splashing against the cars and pavement. The blue sky darkened to gray as more water began to pour from the grayish clouds, instantly wetting everything in site. The kids on the street departed, and went their separate ways.  
  
The golden hair beauty sighed and continued to gaze at the empty street. In the street a funeral car drove down the street, its headlights shone brightly as a ray of light cut through the tears littering the street. Inside the house the sapphire eye girl smiled and ran out of the house when she saw a figure walking down the street. The man wore a black trench coat and carried a black umbrella.  
  
She ran outside her house clad in a thin hooded green shirt. When she saw her destination she raced up the block. The wind pushed her body forward increasing her speed. The girl panted when the breeze began pushing her away from him. As she ran faster her hood came off, letting the golden pigtails float behind her while she stomped her feet against the ground to stop herself from racing into the man. The girl collided into the man's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist smiling.  
  
A man with dark hair and blue eyes walked down the street at a fast pace, avoiding the clear puddles that covered the street. He slowed his walk when the rain lessened to little drops. While walking down road he almost fell from a weight that slammed against his lower back He pushed his body straight and turned around, behind him was a girl with long sunshine hair and rosy cheeks.  
  
"Serena".  
  
The girl stared into his blue eyes and continued smiling.  
  
"Darien".  
  
She replied while she nuzzled her face against his chest. The man looked at the girl with sad eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Serena. I know that you are probably going to hate me, but I must do this.  
  
The man placed his hand on her face and rubbed the soft creamy skin. He then leaned down and kissed her  
  
"Goodbye Serena."  
  
He turned away from her tear filled visage and continued to walk down the road.  
  
The girl remained in the same spot as he slowly wandered down the street.  
  
"Darien!! Wait"  
  
The sky darkened and the booming sounds of thunder filled the quiet peaceful setting. Darien glanced at her with tear filled eyes and kept walking.  
  
"Please Darien comeback, Please" 


	2. chap 2

"Please Darien comeback, Please"  
  
The girl opened her mouth to scream once more, but no sound left her lips. The only sound heard was the echoing of thunder. The child tugged her golden hair as she frantically shook her head left to right, narrowly missing the man's form as it faded into the shadows. The girl began squinting her eyes in order to hold back the rivers that threaten to flow from her eyes. She continued to stare at him till his form disappeared around the corner.  
  
"He's gone. Darien!!!!"  
  
She replied as she dropped to the pavement, and broke into sobs.  
  
As the girl continued to weep, little white vapors in the sky pulled together to form a big cloud, which kept darkening as the rest of them gathered together, turning the white sky to black. The clouds suddenly released fat drops of a clear liquid that hit the ground with so much intensity, it made people race toward their homes in a frenzy.  
  
The rain poured from the sky covering everything in a shield made of crystal, which threatened to crack. A cold wind started blowing the rain down fast, making it hit the ground with more force.  
  
The girl curled up into a fetal position and started making loud shrieks, for the rain felt like little needles stinging and slicing her body. She rolled over and placed her hands over her head, and winced at the pain.  
  
In the meantime the wind grew stronger as it blew big branches off the treetops. The cold breeze then picked up the remaining branches and scattered it in to the street.  
  
A person ran through the debris made by the storm and headed toward the corner until they saw a blonde hair girl lying on the block, howling in pain. The person raced over to her and placed their drenched umbrella over the girl's form to cease the downpour on the child's form. The golden hair girl slowly uncovered her eyes and stared at the drops of liquid that fell from the sky. She then looked up and noticed someone holding an umbrella over her head.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
The stranger replied.  
  
The golden hair girl opened her eyes in shock at the person who held the umbrella.  
  
"Serena! Is that you?"  
  
The person replied running a hand through her blue hair. She then extended her hand to Serena and helped her up.  
  
"Amy"  
  
The golden hair girl wrapped her hands around her shoulders and began to sob.  
  
The blue hair girl ran her hands through the blonde's wet hair and placed h 


	3. chap3

"Serena speak to me! What happened?"  
  
The blue hair girl gazed into her friends eyes and noticed that the child was trembling. She reached out to hold the shaking girl's hands, but the girl flinched away from her touch.  
  
The rain came from the sky in small shiny specks. The blonde put her hand outside of the umbrella and caught the clear drops that fell from the sky. She lowered her palm and watched as the two single drops merge into one. She shook her head and bit her lip when tears threatened to fall. The girl raised her hand up to her mouth and licked the rain off her hand.  
  
"We use to be one."  
  
"Do not cry old cat"  
  
The blonde did not acknowledge the friendly words. The golden hair girl's eyes remained glued to the cement, and then she began to shriek: tugging at her hair when ever the scene replayed itself.  
  
When she traveled down the street she would tense up. The words he said still plagued her mind and she no longer remembered him as being her protector. She subconsciously saw him as Beryl's minion, the one who broke her heart and continuously made her feel miserable. At times she doubted if they were ever going to be together.  
  
The bond between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen awakened the sensations of them being together. "If Darien and I are not together will Tuxedo mask still come to my rescue?  
  
These thoughts drove her to the boundaries of her sanity. She questioned the thought endlessly. Would he clobber anyone who tried to dupe or hurt me?  
  
The dreams of the future vanished before her eyes, and the rose finally turned brittle and sharp. Her heart ached, all those years they had longed to be with one another and the sacrifices they had made to make the vision come alive.  
  
The rose was a symbol used to express their undying love for one another. Their love like a flower died away. The soft petals were replaced by thorn covered stems which were set on plunging into her heart. The thought of it near her skin made her nose crinkle in pain, she attempted to pull the thorn out but it pricked her fingers. The pointy object tried to drive itself deeper and deeper into her soul. The little daggers began ripping open her heart, leaving a sea of red. The ruby colored liquid transformed itself into a rose. The ruby red petals fell from the rose revealing black leaves that continuously tore up her flesh.  
  
"Darien I know you still care about me." 


	4. chap4

_"Oh Serena."_

_The blonde trotted down the street her chin lowered to her chest and hands stuffed forcibly into her pockets. She removed her hands out of her pockets and gazed at her palms. She stared hard at the marks embedded on her skin._

_"I feel like my heart has been torn in half. Is this how a broken heart feels?"_

_These scars told a story about her past, but marks are never the same. The appearance of the injury is attuned to our emotions. If the person were in pain then the wound would grow or turn a darker shade. If the body can heal then the skin will revert to its old glowing self. Her body quivered and her breathing increased._

_"Are people supposed to suffer? I thought I had it all but it was all taken away from me in under a minute. I believed in faith when she said I would be with him again, but...."_

_The blue-eyed girl watched her friend from a distance. She wanted to calm the girl down but deep down she knew that the girl needed time alone to expel her fears. The blonde distanced herself from her shadow causing her body to react differently. Her arms held her shivering form tightly while her feet slammed into the pavement. Her emotions were all over the place while her body lost control. In her rage she kicked a glass bottle. The object collided against the side of the car and shattered. Amy was beyond shock. She knew her friend as being a sweet and carefree girl but when she saw this side of her friend she remained in a paralyzed state. She was scared to communicate or even react to this. After witnessing this behavior her first instinct was to run, but when she saw a trail of ruby drops drizzling down the blonde's cheeks she snapped out of it._

_Amy gazed into the sky and saw pieces of light being hurled toward the ground. From a distanced it looked as if shooting stars were descending from the heavens, but when the shiny trinket brushed against her palm she flinched._

_"I see beauty but it too can obtain some of the most ghastly of elements."_

_The blue hair girl's hand shot out to catch the glinting crystals. The objects fell from the sky toward her small body. It descended closer to its target and it nicked the skin on her palm. Amy's eyes turned to the cut with shock in her eyes. She remained in the same oblivious to the world as the rest of the glass came down to break apart on the pavement._

__


End file.
